the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 622
NeS1 Post 622 confusingly takes part in three realities - two versions of the Writers' Realm and the Story Realm. In the original Writers' Realm, the Writers are in prison. Gebohq the Writer tries to call his mother but she hangs up on him, thinking he deserves to be there. Antestarr the Writer tries to convince Ares, the God of War from the Story Realm, to help but he's too lazy. Otter the Writer calls a sex line. Losien the Writer is still at Massassi Temple Offices and starts to write for the Story. In the alternate Writers' Realm, where the Writers have been turned into anime characters, the Writers travel to Silicon Valley in search of The Internet Being. MaybeChild the Writer convinces security to let them in while Antestarr the Writer brags about how much cooler anime fights are and how all of the women have large breasts. In this reality, Krig the Writer is still at the Massassi Temple Offices and is writing from within Krig the Writer's Closet. In the Story Realm, the Characters take seats in Ares' Colosseum to watch the fight in the Arena but they can't see anything clearly. Weariness overtakes them and they all fall asleep. When they awake the battle is long over and they approach the arena where Ares' Clone returns them to their normal selves, though most of them have been given complimentary black capes and lightstaves to use in battle. Ares' Clone then introduces their opponents, but Gebohq the Writer leaves that to the next Writer. Post *In one realm, our writers are awaiting their trial, and while waiting, are placed in a group cell. A policeman walks up to the bar, holding Krig by the arm. He has another guard open the lock, then prods him in. He keeps the door open.* Policeman #1: Well, I'm sure you'd all like to make your one phonecall. First is Mr... Ge..Geb.. Gebohq: That'd be me. *Geb is escorted to teh nearby phone, where he punches in a few numbers. We hear it ring on teh other side, and teh audience sees an old woman on hte other line.* Old woman: Hello? Geb: Hi Mom, it's me. Old woman: Oh hi, son. I'm so happy you called-- Geb: Yeah Mom, well I just wanted to tell you that I'm in jail now, and-- Old woman: Gebohq! I thought I taught you better! Well I hope you think over just exactly what you did! *Gebohq hears a "click" on the other side, followed by the dial signal. Gebohq mutters something about "never paying for her dinner again." Next to use the phone was Antestarr. He dialed, and Ares, teh God of War, is on the other side.* Ares: mmmhello. Ares, God of War speaking. Whom may I smite for you? Antestarr: Nobody, for now. This is Antestarr. Can you do my friends and I a favor and bail us out? Ares: mmmm...no. I'm far too busy, and far too lazy. You'll have to fend for yourselves. Antestarr: But!-- *Ares hung up on Antestarr. Next was theOtter. He dialed the phone, and teh audience see a woman at a desk.* woman: *in sexy voice* Hi, this is Veronica, your pleasure mate. Oh my, it sure is hot in here, I best jsut take off my shirt then... *theOtter nods his head and smiles to himself, now hogging up the phone.* ----------------------------------- *In the writers' offices, Losien sits by her computer, not quite sure what to do. After all, she would most definately mess up the story, she thought. She reluctantly began writing, doing it because she felt she would be more punished for not writing than for writing bad... --------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- *Meanwhile, in another realm, our writers-turned-animeAnime article, Wikipedia. head off to Silicon ValleySilicon Valley article, Wikipedia., in hopes of tracing the computer that held the being that transformed them into their anime forms. What they would never know is that they would be diving into a deep and dark consipracy that could possibly be spinning them off into more trouble than they can handle.* *On the walk to the airliner security checks, Geb walked through first, dragging his huge sword behind, not quite grasping yet that being anime meant he could lift such heavy objects. The security gate goes off, and the security guards take Geb's sword away from him. The others walk through, and the gate practically has a heart attack beeping off. The guards move in on the others, when Maybechild holds up the briefcase.* Maybechild: Hey! Backoff, or I'll give all my weapons to these guys out here. *to random people* Hey, want a-- Guard: That's ok miss! Y-you guys can go. Maybe: Thank you! *to Otter* See? There are some guys who will be gentlemen... *As they make their way to the airplane, Gebohq takes the time to talk to Antestarr.* Geb: Being an anime guy sure feels funny. I have these huge eyes that make everything fish-bowled, my hair looks funkier than usual, and my mouth movements don't match what I'm saying. Ante: Yeah, but kicking @ss is a lot more fun when you're anime, not to mention neat looking. And all the chicks have at least a C chest size. Geb: You've got a point... ------------------------------ *At the offices of the anime writers, Krig_the_Viking continues to write madly in his notepad, darting his head from side to side at the slightest noise. His desire for food was becoming stronger, and soon, he thought to himself, he would have to step out of the safety of the closet. He would hold out for a little longer, he told himself, as he continued writing...* ------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- *In the realm of our heroes, they find themselves being only able to find seats in the nosebleed section. Gebohq turned his head behind to see the Jolly Green GiantGreen Giant article, Wikipedia. throw the Fruitcocktail of Hope at GodzilliaGodzilla article, Wikipedia., follwed by a can of cream corn.* Geb: *to Maybe* We never got this kind of popularity when we were fighting. Maybe: What can you say? Celebrities can sell. *The group finally find seats, far in the back, and tehy each take a seat. Randy attepted to view the fight with a pair of binoculars, but found that he could only make out two small green specks. It might have helped if he tried seeing through the opposite side of the binoculars, but not likely. Growing bored, the fighters doze off, not having had any sleep in God knows how long.* *When they wake up, they find litter strewn all over the place; the fight now being ove rsince late last night...or perhaps it was a week ago. It was hard to tell just how LONG they had slept. The group made their way towards the arena floor. They found themselves confronted with Ares' clone, with benard the pidgeon perched on his shoulder.* Ares' clone: (in usual monotone voice) Hello former contestants. Prepare for your transformation. Otter: I wonder what it could be... *A flash goes off, and our heroes find themselves in forms they haven't been familiar with in a long time...themselves in a suedo video game (JediKnightStar Wars: Jedi Knight article, Wikipedia. in particular) style.* *Gebohq wore black dress pants, a dark blue collared shirt, and the complimentary black cape given to all contestants. His hair took the style of Kevin Bacon'sKevin Bacon article, Wikipedia. hair in TremorsTremors (film) article, Wikipedia.. He was armed with a Glock-likeGlock article, Wikipedia. weapon, but has a general knwoledge of other forms of combat, such as sword skills and had-to-hand. Gebohq gives off the aura of a well-rounded-leader-type who holds true to a set of moral codes.* *Semievil, 190 pounds of skin and bone (literally), also donned the complimentary black cape. He holds a staff in one hand, and in the other, a stein. It is apparent he holds the power to control the elements, and would be quick to either fight with towering strength or flee in a drunken stupor. Technological aids are not foreign to him either, apparent because of the jetpack on his back. He's not quite good, but not evil either, hence his name.* *Maybechild, garbed in earth-toned hippy clothing, does not done the black cape most of the others wear. Instead, her massive red curly hair covers where her cape would have covered her back. She is simply holding a lighter in her hand, in reverance to MetallicaMetallica article, Wikipedia.. A woman is her own weapon.* *Antestarr stood with the black robe that most everyone else wore, which happns to match the rest of his black attire. An aura of bad-@ss eminates from him, with a myseterious background and an odd honor code to follow. He is armed with a salt shaker and his patented Lightfoil™, along with whatever happens not to be bolted to the floor.* *Losien, standing out from the group, is wearing a casual outfit: jeans and a white T-shirt, both revealing her sexy body. Her lack of self-esteem is equal to Antestarr's bad-@ss image, if not more obvious. Again, a woman is her own weapon, but even if it were otherwise, it would be unnatural for Losien to wield a weapon of any sort, save the fact that she plays the serious relief and the underdog.* *Masetto, wearing a dark green trenchcoat and grudge clothes, looks like a college student straight out of Theory class (complete with chin whiskers to stroke while in deep thought). For attacking, Masetto is most natural with his own martial art skills, but will also use the lightstaff all contestants are equipped with. Masetto tends to be the oddball in the group, filling in where something is needed.* *Lt. Randy, his radiant red hair in defiance of his military-crew cut, wears a red and black uniform, complete with cold outlining, and, of course, the complimentary black cape. With the complimentary lightstaff, Randy packs two powerful pistols, a repeater, a rail gun, and a concussion rifle. All this, possible by our economy size pockets, which seem to defy reality. Randy, like most military personel, tends to shoot first, and ask questions later. Randy also tends to be the only person Reality likes to pick on.* *TheOtter, wearing all black, appears much like a GothGoth subculture article, Wikipedia. person: dark and foreboding. Hanging from his shoulder is his black satchel, with the first-aid cross imprinted on it, giving him an aura of a not-so-nice Mary PoppinsMary Poppins (character) article, Wikipedia.. He does not seem to have a weapon of choice, rather, he uses whatever he pulls from the mysterious satchel, and is also skilled in being able to shoot fireballs from his hands. All this, his goatee, and his British-esque personality makes TheOtter unpredictable, to say the least.* *Krig The Viking, a short and stout man, with wild red hair on his head and face, wears a blue tunic with a yellow cape, which is now long faded and dirty from many battles. Krig wields a double-bladed battle ax, rusty and stained as himself. His eyes usually cast a vacent stare, with teh left eye twitching every once in a while. Krig is what one would call the purest fighter, only thinking on the moment.* *The fighters, now "transformed", stand ready as Are's clone continues to talk to them.* Ares' clone: Now to introduce *small drumroll* your opponents. *The fighters stood as Ares' clone began to introduce the other fighters.* References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post